


manicure dates are underrated

by sherasbiceps



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nail Polish, POV Second Person, but im gay and i wrote this as gay, or straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherasbiceps/pseuds/sherasbiceps
Summary: MC paints Ethan's nails.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 10





	manicure dates are underrated

**Author's Note:**

> i made this with male!mc in mind, because the lack of mlm ethan content hurts my soul. wtf gay little ethan

You and Ethan sit down on his bed, clad in nothing but your underwear and pajama shirts. His hand is in yours, your fingers holding his palm as your other hand gently applies the nail polish to his nails.

"You have gorgeous nail beds, did you know that?" you mutter, your focus still poured into the task at hand.

Ethan chuckles softly, his eyes focused on your face. "I guess I do." his features settle into a little smile, watching as you stick your tongue out in concentration. 

It is true, Ethan is truly one gorgeous man, of course his nails have to be perfect. A small grin threatens to form as you think about how lucky you are to have him as your partner.

You place the brush on the base of his index finger's nail, the color spreading in a satisfying manner over the long nail. 

As you repeat the process, soon all of the nails on his right hand were covered in a nice sheet of polish, with a clear top coat on each one.

Ethan admires your work, wiggling his fingers as if to adjust to the modifications. You know it's his first time. 

"So, how do you like it?" you tilt your head, looking into his face.

His eyebrows furrow for a small moment, before breaking into a grin. "It's.. nice. Now I'm regretting not letting you do this sooner." 

You mirror his grin, glad he liked it. "Then we should have more manicure sessions."

He nods and moves to wrap his arms around you, but you stop him. "Wait for it to dry!" 

You both break into a fit of giggles, the atmosphere around you ever so comfortable and soothing, and it is truly a moment you wish would last forever.


End file.
